


Hands

by alenkoblr



Series: Small Things [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenkoblr/pseuds/alenkoblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of peace, Hawke ponders on the state of Fenris' hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

There is nothing in that moment but the touch of his hand.

They are warm: For someone so determined to live in the cold and the damp, his hands are shockingly warm, warm enough to be the only protection she needs against the chill of his ruined manor. She traces the calluses on his palm and between his thumb and pointer finger. They are calluses she knows well. She has calluses to match, though hers are admittedly less pronounced. The blades she bears do not chafe as badly as his. Her fingers follow the smooth white lines of lyrium down his fingers and to his wrists, lingering on the old scars there. All slaves have these, he told her once in the quiet of the evening after a few sips of wine. Chains do not treat skin kindly, after all. She had nodded thoughtfully and chosen not to press him further. She knew him too well for that.

Now, her fingers linger on the scars, learning the feel of them and the shape they left on his skin. Scars left on his body were easy to catalogue. All she had to do was touch them, ask him about them, and listen. The scars on his heart were a little more challenging: she could not touch them without his help, and he still struggled to open himself to her so completely.

She brings her hand back up to his, and their fingers entwine. She cannot think of a more perfect moment than this. There is no pain, no fear, no desperation. There is only his hand in hers, and she wants nothing more than to remain with him like this until the end of time. When she looks up at him, and he squeezes her hand, she thinks he wouldn't mind that, either. She smiles, content, and she returns her thoughts to the feel of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first posted drabbles. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
